La despedida a base de recuerdos
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Te amé con toda mi energía mi bonita. Pero al final desapareciste, dejandome solo con una triste despedida. Aun te amo Sango, y desde aquel día no dejo de ir a ese bar donde te conocí con la esperanza de volver a verte. Pero a la final yo desde el principio sabía que este día llegaría, te fuiste despues de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas, y sé que me amaste como nunca...


**Disclaimer: **Pues si como ya saben, es esa notita o párrafo en el que específico que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de la magnífica escritora de manga/anime Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. Si existe alguna empresa reconocida será de improviso, actualizaré rápidamente el Disclaimer. La historia es única y originalmente mía. El songfic de ésta historia **"La despedida" **le pertenece a "**_Julio César"_**. One shot. Inspirado en la canción oficial de la pareja (Alonso y Pilar) de la magnífica novela de género; romance/drama/comedia/suspenso (asesino en serie), del escritor venezolano **"Martín Hahn"**, **_"mi EX me tiene GANAS"._**

**La despedida a base de recuerdos.**

**Sugerencia: Para sentir mucho más el sentido de mi trabajo y también para que opinen si tiene sentido la canción con mí fic, les sugiero que descarguen o escuchen ésta canción (****para que sientan el dolor y la tristeza mientras leen XD ok no .-. ._.) ****que se llama "La despedida de Julio César", queda a su elección.**

—Un café con crema por favor. —Ordené sentándome.

—Por supuesto señor, ahora mismo. —Respondió el mesero retirándose.

Mi mirada se desvió recorriendo el _café-bar _una vez más como cada noche. Después de salir del trabajo, me iba a aquel lugar. Las mesas de metal siempre limpias, los cafés y bebida exquisitos, la música clásica y la tenue luz color beige de cada mesa, le daban el toque mágico a ese lugar. No por nada era _"Café de lux"_, el mejor _café-bar _de todo Tokio. Sí era especial, pero no exactamente por eso. Ahí la conocí a ella.

—Gracias. —Dije al momento que miraba al mesero retirarse haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

Por un momento creí estar loco. ¿Esa era nuestra canción? El piano invadió mis oídos haciéndome sentir nostálgico y triste. Empecé a tararear las primeras notas de la melodía y a cantar las primeras letras suavemente mientras lo recordaba.

**_Desde el momento en que te vi yo supe que eras para mí,_**

**_que al menos por un rato, tan solo un rato, te haría tan feliz ¡oh!,_**

**_pero al mismo tiempo comprendí que todo era fugaz,_**

**_que sería tan intenso, todo lo nuestro, y tan fugaz_**

_"—¿Lo dices en serio Inuyasha? —Pregunté riéndome mientras nos sentábamos._

_—Sí Miroku —afirmó riendo igual que yo— mi esposa es muy graciosa._

_—Cuidado que hablas de mi hermana. —Le dije fingiendo tono serio para después echar a reír junto a él—, has hecho muy feliz a Kagome desde que se casaron, ¡diez años!, —expresé alegre— ¿aún la amas? —Inquirí— y por favor olvida que es mi hermana y respóndeme con toda sinceridad._

_Cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras suspiraba tenuemente._

_—Miroku, amo a mi hija y…_

_—Te pregunté sobre mi hermana Inuyasha —interrumpí—, ¿la amas?_

_—Más que a mi propia vida. —Me respondió seguro de sí mismo mirándome fijamente._

_Sonreí en señal de satisfacción, sabía muy bien que la amaba intensamente así que no seguí con el tema. Vi a un mesero caminar hacia nosotros._

_—Buenas noches señores —saludó y respondimos cordialmente— ¿qué desean? —Inquirió listo para tomar nota._

_—Un vaso de whisky por favor. —Ordenó mi cuñado._

_Fruncí el ceño ante su pedido y entonces cuestioné._

_—Inuyasha conducirás, deja de ser irresponsable._

_—Vamos Miroku —me dijo tranquilamente— solo es un trago, no es una botella entera._

_—De acuerdo, —accedí— a mí, tráigame un vaso de tequila. —Ordené tranquilamente._

_Inuyasha y yo seguimos hablando de mi vida esta vez._

_—Miroku, ¿por qué no te casas? Tienes treinta años —me dijo— eres un mujeriego que anda de flor en flor, ya sienta cabeza. —Me ordenó frunciendo el ceño. _

_—No Inuyasha, tú sabes que todas son de una noche, solo sexo y cama —me expresé desganadamente— aún no hay alguien que gobierne mi corazón, y el día que eso pase, el día que me enamore escúchame bien —me senté inclinando mi cuerpo contra la mesa—, ese día yo dejaré de ser un mujeriego._

_—Me parece bien cuñado. —Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

_Divisé una figura femenina acercarse, y una canción romántica que por cosas del destino decidí que me gustaría toda la vida antes de escuchar la letra. Mi instinto de mujeriego me obligó a mirarla cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros. En ese momento sentí mi mundo paralizarse excepto la canción que sonaba al compás de sus negros tacones. Y la vi venir en cámara lenta. Su cabello castaño tan largo, hermoso, brillante, sedoso y con un olor que nubló mis sentidos. Con olor a chocolate. Y sus ojos, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, esos ojos adornados por una tenue sombra color rosa, y su postura que le daba un aspecto de mujer dura. La miré paralizado y encantado, a leguas se le notaba. No era una cualquiera._

_Se acercó hasta nuestras mesas._

_—Niña, yo atiendo a los señores, ve a la barra Noriko te necesita. —Dijo una anciana atravesándose mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la charola._

_Aquella muchacha no hizo más que asentir y retirarse._

_—Buenas noches señores ¿su orden? —Dijo al momento que la colocaba en la mesa._

_Agradecimos mi cuñado y yo mientras mi mirada recorría buscando a la adorable castaña. Entonces la divisé moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro con botellas en las manos. Simplemente me parecía hermosa. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así…mirándola._

_—Miroku —me llamó con un tono peculiar— ¿se puede saber donde andas? —Inquirió al momento que me sacaba de mi trance._

_—¿Eh? —Pregunté desorientado— ¿me decías algo?_

_—Ay cuñadito —me dijo en tono de reproche—, ¿se puede saber qué tanto miras a esa castaña? —sonrió— ¿no será que te gusta?_

_—Pues la verdad —dije embobado sin dejar de mirarla._

_—Anda Miroku ya dímelo. —Insistió._

_Por un momento, pasaron por mi mente imágenes de ella y yo siendo felices compartiendo besos y abrazos en un atardecer frente a la playa. __**"Te haría feliz, así sea solo por un momento".**__ Pensé en eso, pero al escuchar que la canción fue cortada antes de comenzar la segunda estrofa, mis pensamientos se deshicieron y volví a la realidad…"_

**_Que habría un final con besos, amargos, inciertos y en silencio,_**

**_con lágrimas cayendo en sonreír._**

_"—Inuyasha yo…_

_—Ya lo sé, era solo una broma, relájate. —Me dijo absorbiendo la bebida._

_'¿EL amor con una mesera?', pensé '¿Me enamoraré?, si lo hago todo será fugaz, no…durará' seguí pensando, 'Pero, podría hacerla feliz, yo pienso que, tal vez todo tenga un final feliz ¿no?…"_

**_Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría,_**

**_después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría,_**

**_te amé con toda mi energía, me diste tanta y tanta vida,_**

**_que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz_**

_"—¡Bájame! —Gritó feliz al momento que yo le daba vueltas en el aire._

_—Si me das chocolate te bajo. —Le dije sin dejar de girarla._

_—Eres un chantajista. —Me dijo fingiendo voz de enojo haciendo un irresistible puchero— de acuerdo te daré si me bajas._

_La bajé. La acorralé contra el filo del mesón de su cocina mientras la apegaba excesivamente a mi cuerpo y la miré fijamente._

_—Dame mi chocolate. —Le exigí._

_—De acuerdo. —Me dijo al momento que sacaba la envoltura y lo llevaba a mi boca._

_—Un chocolate redondo ¿eh?, dámelo desde tu boca. —Le ofrecí seductor._

_—No se vale, luego te lo comes todo y no me das. —Volvió a hacer un puchero, al que no me resistí mucho._

_—¿A sí? —Le pregunté haciéndole sentir mi creciente erección al momento que ella gemía— ¿sigues sin querer darme?_

_—Está bien, goloso._

_Se puso el chocolate en la boca y se fue a cercando a mí suavemente. En un arranque emocional por tener sus ojos chocolate tan cerca, me vi obligado a comerme el chocolate de una vez y atrapar sus labios dulcemente. Fue el beso más achocolatado que he tenido._

_Rió de una manera cómplice mientras e miraba con sus ojos brillantes. La volví a alzar haciéndola gritar nuevamente._

_—¿Si te dijera que te amo me bajas? —Me dijo sin dejar de reír, mientras yo la bajaba—. Te amo, más que a mi propia vida. —Me susurró antes de fundir nuestros labios en un beso…"_

Sonreí amargamente, al recordar mientras tomaba un sorbo más de café, me había costado mucho conquistarla y un día solo se fue. ¿Pero de qué me quejaba?, yo ya lo sabía, desde un principio yo sabía que el amor, algún día se acabaría.

**_Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,_**

**_después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,_**

**_sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna, _**

**_pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida._**

_"—Te amo Sango no sabes cuánto. —Le dije besándola en el cuello una vez más— la luna te hace ver mucho más preciosa. —Le halagué acariciándole la cara._

_—Yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Miroku, desde el primer momento en que te vi. —Me confesó dándome un apasionado beso, de esos que me daba hacía dos meses, mientras acariciaba mi desnuda espalda suavemente haciéndome estremecer…"_

**_Desde el momento en que me hablaste supe que teníamos sed,_**

**_de tantos, tantos besos, como los nuestros, y de nuestra piel._**

_"—Lo lamento Miroku, pero ya es tarde, mi esposa me matará. —Bromeó mientras se paraba—, ¿te quedas? —Inquirió._

_—Sí Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mí. —Le dije mirándolo fijamente._

_—De acuerdo. —Dijo saliendo._

_Caminé hasta la barra, miré mi reloj que ya marcaba la media noche. Y ella estaba allí, sentada en la barra. La verdad la clientela se había vuelto escasa. En ese momento tomó una charola y empezó a caminar en mi dirección, al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Yo caminé también hasta ella y entonces nos chocamos y todo el licor calló en mi traje._

_—Cuanto lo siento señor —expresó avergonzada. Su voz, me dejó mudo. Era tan suave y angelical—, yo…_

_—No se preocupe señorita, simplemente usted es la más bella que he visto en mi vida. —Le halagué de la manera más sincera que jamás había podido. Lo hacía desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_—¿He? —expresó sonrojada— muchas gracias. —Susurró mientras nos perdíamos en las miradas…"_

Así había escuchado su dulce e inolvidable voz que aún golpeaba mi mente. Tomé café una vez más. Estaba a punto de acabarse, tal vez pidiera otro.

**_Pero a pesar de esto, tan fuerte, tan ciego, tan intenso,_**

**_llegó el adiós de manos del dolor. ¡Oh! _**

_"—Lo lamento mi amor. —Me dijo llorando igual que yo._

_—¿Por qué Sango?, ¿por qué si yo te amo? —Le pregunté sintiendo el alama que se me partía._

_—Yo también te amo Miroku, pero es que esto ya no puede seguir —se secó las lágrimas— es que yo nunca podré darte lo que tú tanto anhelas. —Expresó frustrada— discúlpame mi amor. Ojalá un día puedas perdonarme. Adiós Miroku, te amo. —Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y atrapó mis labios dulcemente mientras nos empapábamos. Y entonces subió al tren que estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha._

_—Por favor no Sango. —Dije con la voz entrecortada mientras mis lágrimas se perdían en la lluvia y la noche igual que su silueta en aquel coche…"_

**_Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría,_**

**_después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría,_**

**_te amé con toda mi energía, me diste tanta y tanta vida,_**

**_que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz._**

**_Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,_**

**_después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,_**

**_sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna, _**

**_pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida._**

—Un año nueve meses, un largo año y nueve meses han pasado desde entonces. —Me dije acabando mi café, la canción estaba cerca de su final y mi vida al parecer también. Es que yo no podía vivir sin ella.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? —En ese momento mi corazón se paralizó.

—¿Sango? —Pregunté regresando mi mirada lentamente hasta ella.

—Sí, Miroku, soy yo. —Me dijo llorando feliz igual que yo. Me levanté de la misma manera en que la miré y entonces la abracé y la giré como solía hacerlo en el aire.

—Por favor dime que no es un sueño Sango. —Le pregunté llorando mientras ignoraba la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Sí amor solo bájame. —Me dijo riendo sin dejar de llorar.

La bajé y luego la abracé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma «Esque definitivamente no puedo creerlo» pensé al momento que rompía el abrazo y la miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que querías hijos? —Me preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados mientras empezaba a llorar. Le respondí afirmativamente—, pues me hice un examen de fertilidad y me salió negativo —prosiguió llorando aún más.

—No puedo creerlo Sango. —Le dije totalmente atónito, aunque eso no me importaba, sabía que yo anhelaba un hijo de ella y de nadie más. Eso me partió el corazón pero yo la amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué me fui?

—Sí. —Susurré cerrando los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Pero descubrí que fue un error del laboratorio a los dos meses de mi partida cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿qué?, ¿ella tiene un hijo mío?

—Sango dime que no es un sueño por favor. —Le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No es mentira mi amor, está en el auto y hoy cumple un año y le prometí que te conocería en esta fecha.

—Te amo Sango. —Le dije al momento que la besaba y la gente aplaudía levantándose.

Rompimos el beso, dejé dinero en la mesa y entonces la abracé mientras nos íbamos.

—Él es Kauri. —Me dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—¿Papi? —Preguntó un niño de estatura pequeña, ojos azules como los míos, piel clara y cabello castaño como su madre.

—Hijo. —Dije llorando mientras lo cogía en peso—. Gracias Sango. —Susurré mirándola con infinita ternura mientras lloraba y abrazaba a pequeño hijo.

—No hay de qué mi amor. Yo…

—Después me cuentas todo lo que sucedió. —Le interrumpí— ahora solo déjame disfrutar de mi familia —bajé a mi hijo lo dejé en el coche y la miré fijamente— Sango, ¿quieres casarte con migo? —Le pregunté apretando sus manos mientras sus ojos se inundaban.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Respondió mientras me abrazaba y reía—. Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, te amo Miroku.

—Yo también te amo Sango. Te amo mi bonita.

Sacamos a nuestro hijo mientras cerrábamos el auto. Caminamos de la mano perdiéndonos en la hermosa noche adorando por la gran luna y estrellas. Dejamos la despedida atrás y comenzamos a ser felices para siempre…

**_¡Ay! _**

**_Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,_**

**_después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,_**

**_sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna, _**

**_pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida._**

**_La despedida ¡Oh uh oh!..._**

**Fin…**

**Solo espero haya sido de su agrado este pequeñísimo one-shot hecho con mucho amor. Los reviews se aceptan xD…**


End file.
